Volt Bike
''NOTE: The Volt Bike has a new chassis in the 2018 Winter Update. Overview The '''Volt Bike' is a car that was released in the Winter Update, along with the McLaren and the ATV. The Volt Bike is the second $1,000,000 car added in the game. It is also the third fastest vehicle in the game, only being outclassed by the Bugatti and Torpedo. The Volt Bike has greater acceleration than the Bugatti and a lot better handling at top speeds. The Volt Bike spawns at the 1M Dealership. The Volt Bike ties with the Monster Truck, and the BlackHawk for being the most expensive vehicle in the game. The Volt Bike was first introduced in asimo3089's game Volt. Gallery F490629432b9b261a03100375402ebbb-png.jpg|The front of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.54.38 PM.png|The rear of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.54.20 PM.png|The left side of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.54.29 PM.png|The right side of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-15 at 4.58.18 PM.png|The top view of the . Trivia * The Volt Bike was inspired by asimo3089 and badcc's other game, "Volt," only this has a newer design. * The Volt Bike is the only land vehicle in the game with no Engine upgrades even if you own the Level 5 Engine making it second fastest from the start however its top speed can be beaten by a Bugatti. However, this is still one of the fastest vehicles without engine upgrades. * The Volt Bike also has no suspension upgrades due to it hovering off the ground. * Many players during the 2017 Winter Update nicknamed the Volt Bike the "Tron Bike", as asimo3089 and badcc's game "Volt" and the Volt Bike were based off the science fiction movie "Tron". More specifically, the bike design was actually based off of the Lightcycle in "Tron: Legacy". * The Volt Bike has the smallest tire popping hitbox in the game making it hard to shoot its tires. Also, the Volt Bike does not slow down a lot when its tires are popped, unlike other vehicles. * The Volt Bike leaves a trail behind that is the same color as your body color. * The Volt Bike can fit inside the Bank through the side and front door. * The Volt Bike is extremely glitchy on lower-end devices and spins around. * The Volt Bike is the only vehicle in which it has a neon design. * The trail behind the Volt Bike often will glitch mobile players and certain low-end computer users. * The GUI that shows when you go to buy the Volt Bike just says "Volt", meaning the technical name for it is "Volt". * There is a myth that the Volt Bike can beat the Bugatti in speed. While this is false, the Volt Bike has better acceleration. * Drifting doesn't work on the Volt Bike, even though the prompt shows. * As of the Winter Update 2018, the Volt Bike no longer hovers over the ground. This is to fix the issue of this vehicle flying around the map on slower computers and or internet. Category:Vehicles Category:1 Million Dollar Vehicles Category:Bikes